Fibrous structures comprising filaments, for example hydroxyl polymer filaments, such as starch filaments, and solid additives, such as wood pulp fibers, are known in the art. Such fibrous structures are known to exhibit a total energy absorbed (TEA) of 1.63 g/in/gsm as measured by the TEA Test Method described herein. However, consumers desire more strength from such fibrous structures without negatively impacting softness.
Formulators have attempted without success to develop fibrous structures comprising filaments, for example hydroxyl polymer filaments, such as starch filaments, and solid additives, such as wood pulp fibers, where the TEA is greater than 1.64 g/in/gsm.
As shown above, a problem encountered by formulators is how to increase the strength of fibrous structures comprising hydroxyl polymers and solid additives without negatively impacting the softness of such fibrous structures.
Accordingly, there is a need for develop fibrous structures comprising filaments, for example hydroxyl polymer filaments, such as starch filaments, and solid additives, such as wood pulp fibers, where the TEA is greater than 1.64 g/in/gsm and a process for making same.